Magia Fontana
by XxX-Sugar.Mint-XxX
Summary: Wishing someone to get of your life then regret it? "Wait, I want her back! No, I mean, I want things back to normal, I want Lucy to be the same" "You can't" "W-why?" "The Fontana only appears every 400 years" "What 400 years! That's crazy I can't wait that long!, WAIT OLD MAN! HOW CAN I " "You have to figure it out by yourself brat" It's NALU people ; ) R


**Yeah new fic here and its NALU! HEHE!**

HOPE U LIKE it! It's just a random plot that just popped in my mind that I took it into a different level like Natsu being the kinda smart collected dude but still dumb LOL!~and Lucy being the kinda average and yeah you get it. XD

**Anyways enjoy!**

…

**Note(s):**

'_THOUGHTS'_

"SPEAKING"

"_FLASHBACKS"  
_

'_FLASHBACK THOUGHTS'_

**TITLE: Magia Fontana**

**SUMARRY: **Wishing someone to get of your life then regret it? "Wait, I want her back! No, I mean, I want things back to normal, I want Lucy to be the same" "You can't" "W-why?" "The Fontana only appears every 400 years" "What 400 years?! That's crazy I can't wait that long!, WAIT OLD MAN! HOW CAN I~" "You have to figure it out by yourself brat" NALU~ ; )

**Chapter 1:** Magia Fontana?

…

**NATSU's POV**

"Natsu! Ohayoo!~" Oh god there she goes again. Can she be more annoying? Can she please stop? Good thing we didn't walk together this morning maybe she has morning volleyball practice at school.

I sighed silently as I closed my locker.

"Ohayo…" I answered back lazily as I looked at her. Her you may ask? It's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia the girl who moved from my neighborhood when I was 5 and she pretty much cling and play with me all the time.

I knew allot about her she's blonde, busty, has brown eyes, stubborn, clingy, crybaby did I mention crybaby yes I don't want her to cry she is uncontrollable when she got hurt her emotions just kept on flowing so I have to sweet talk her or something and don't think we are close she was the one going and butting in my life.

She pesters in my business always but I can't even yell at her to get out of my life my parents and her parents are close. Can she have a hint that I don't like her pestering my life.

"Ne? Natsu your mom said I'll go over to your place for snack later since your mom and dad won't be around later I'll be making it and how are you?" Lucy said smiling happily as she walked by my side.

"Yeah…" I whispered as I averted my gaze on another direction ignoring her follow up question and my eyes and I felt my heart race as I saw the girl I like.

"Lisanna" I whispered as I felt myself smiling and blushing.

"Ohayo Natsu~ Lucy!" She greeted me and I smiled at her as she walked away from us.

"Ohayo Lisanna" I said giving her my signature toothy grin and act cool.

"Ohayo!~ Lisanna!" Lucy greeted back cheerfully.

"Ne, Natsu you didn't answer my question" Lucy said pouting as I ignored her question.

Oh right her question.

"Uh, Yeah I'm fine all the usual" I said fast and the bell rang.

"Gotta go Gildarts-sensei doesn't want me late this time" I said running away from her.

"See you at lunch Natsu! I bought lunch! And let's walk home later ok?" She yelled smiling as I was running away but didn't turn my back on her.

Lunch yeah, at least she cooks good food.

…

**LUCY's POV**

I sighed.

Natsu, I really like you but the way you looked at Lisanna and yeah I admit I'm jealous no really jealous and I don't stand against Lisanna she's pretty with a good figure and smart and she is the sister of Mirajane Straus the model I admire.

She is so lucky cause Natsu's smart and handsome and popular at our school and captain of the basketball team.

Lisanna too is yeah all in one package that every girl wants. I don't know maybe they are too lucky to have each other if they end up together.

I don't want to say it but… But they really do look perfect for each other.

Both handsome, pretty, smart, popular, rich and all that.

So Perfect…

Sighs…

While me I'm not smart nor pretty enough like her I am poor with my studies and always rely on Natsu pestering him to tutor me.

NO! Lucy don't give up you might have a chance and make Natsu fall in love me yeah that's right I just need the positive vibes going.

Yeah I have big chances on making Natsu fall for me since we are close since childhood.

Did I mention I confessed to him and yeah he rejected me maybe because he doesn't see me as a girlfriend material yet?

Ugggh, I don't even wanna tell you guys the story in my point of view.

Besides I'll be seeing him this lunch again.

"Natsu…" I whispered as I pouted.

The bell rang again.

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" I said panicking while running to my class and bumped into someone.

"Sorry" I said bowing then picked up my books.

"It's fine" The person said as he gave me a smile and helped me picked up my books.

"I'm Sting…" He said as we stood up.

"I'm Lucy nice to meet ya" I said smiling.

"Nice to meet ya too and~" He started but the bell rang it's the last warning.

"Oh no I'm late sorry gotta go!" I said as he grabbed my hand holding my back and I yelped and dropped my books again. He chuckled and his laugh sounded so handsome and velvety.

"I'm sorry but what is your class? I'm new here mind touring me?" Sting asked as he again picked up my books and hand them to me.

"Algebra… Sure I will" I said yes? To a person I just met? Strange it just went and slipped in my mouth maybe he is not that bad I mean he looks cute, nice and all. Or maybe its just cause I'm going to be late if I don't make it quick.

Meh whatever…~

"Room 401?" He asked.

"Yeah now come on lets go we are so going to be late!~" I said grabbing his hand laughing with him as we ran like crazy.

…

**NATSU's POV**

The bell rang and school is over I ran away so fast so that Lucy and I wont have to walk home geez she is so annoying as hell.

I began to ran till where my feet can take me and I opened my eyes and end up in the park and I blinked as I saw something shining in the inner area of the park.

I walked closer to the source and gasped a little.

It was a beautiful fountain.

"Wow." I whispered as I gawked at it.

"Yo, brat I see you're the chosen one who's allowed to see this fountain" A man said stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you old man?" I asked looking slyly at him and weirdly.

"Forget about that brat, As you see this fountain called Magia Fontana is very special and the person who sees it can have a one rule free wish well except for wishing for unlimited wishes though but yeah you get the drill" The old man said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't believe such thing" I said snorting.

"Try it brat, one wish couldn't hurt. Here" He said as he tossed me a shiny gold coin.

I looked at the coin and looked at the beautiful fountain and sighed.

"Fine…" I said as I caught the coin-

"I…-" -and closed my eyes.

Lucy popped up into my mind.

…

"_Your back early! Ne, Natsu I made you snack!" Lucy said as she popped her head out of kitchen door._

"_Who the? Lucy who told you to get inside my house?" I said in surprise as I jumped a liitle at her sudden presence._

"_Well your mom said I'll be cooking since she is not around for awhile" Lucy said smiling._

"_Lucy…" I groaned._

"_I cooked your fave spicy food and made your fave juice" Lucy said_

"_Annoying… After this get out all right?" I said looking at her and I cant help but feel hungry as she cooked my favorite foods._

"_Demooo~" She pouted._

"_Lucy…" I said sternly._

"_But…" She started to get stubborn._

_Then my stomach grumbled and she giggled._

"_Shut up…" I mumbled blushing in embarrassed._

…

"-Wish…" Then I remembered Lucy again.

Why her of all this time.

Gah!

Get our of my head your so annoying and such a weirdo.

…

"_Natsu wait up! Wait for me!" Lucy yelled as she tripped and fell on my back._

"_Lucy!" I said groaning and she got off me and pulled me up._

"_Sorry Natsu~" She said bowing and blushing hard._

"_Whatever be careful your so accident-prone" I said rolling my eyes._

"_I will ouch~" Lucy yelped as she clutched her ankle and started crying._

"_Jeez, you klutz stop crying its just a twist in the ankle it'll be better soon" I said and I pulled her up again and lower my back._

"_But~ It hurts…" She whimpered._

"_Come on, weirdo get on and don't cry I don't like seeing you cry it's… weird and annoying..." I said looking at her._

"_I'm sorry, No it's fine, I can~" She sniffed and started to walk but I saw pain through her eyes._

"_Just shut up and get on" I said and looked at her and saw her blushing face. Great now she's gonna get clingy and all._

"_Arigato Natsu~" She whispered._

"_Yeah, yeah just don't cry alright" I said and just sighed silently. I'm really not good with girls crying on me or girls crying especially a crying Lucy._

…

"_Natsu I really don't get this? Why do they have to put letters and numbers together" Lucy said her lips pursing into a pout as she bugged him for the 15__th__ time._

_I sighed._

"_For the 15__th__ time Lucy it's just easy you just have to…" I then grabbed the pencil started explaining and she just stared at me and not the paper._

_She just continued to stare at me and nod and nod like day dreaming about me._

"_Lucy! Are you even listening?" I said snapping her out._

"_Ah! Yes! Natsu! I-I~" Lucy said blushing as caught herself staring at me._

"_Did you even get what I said this is the 16__th__ time already" I said glaring at her._

"_Uhmm, Yeah…..-"She said unsurely._

"_-….No…." and then admits at the end sadly yet blushing embarrassed I caught her for the 16__th__ time._

_I sighed and groaned a little._

"_Fine, listen this time look at the paper to where I am pointing and listen carefully alright?" I said clicking my tongue at the end and adjusted the glasses that I'm wearing._

_She nodded._

"_I will…" She said and made a salute sign._

_After 20 minutes._

"_Uhhmmm, Natsu?" She said as she tapped my shoulder and I looked back expecting for her to ask and to explain again but then she handed me her paper and a pen for her to check._

_I just smirked and turned to her._

"_About time, Finally" I said and smiled at her._

"_Waah! Really I got it?! YAY! Thank you so much Natsu thank you!" Lucy said as she glomped me tackling me on the floor feeling extreme happiness._

_I groaned._

"_Lucy~ Get off your heavy!" I moaned in pain._

"_I- I'm sorry… and thank you again." She said blushing as she stood up._

"_Yeah, yeah… " I said standing up then smirked._

…

"_Natsu I like you, I like you ever since we are kids and I hope you'll accept my feelings and let me be your girlfriend" Lucy said blushing hard as she confessed._

"_Look, Lucy I'm sorry but. I like someone else and I… I don't like you" I sighed wanting to get all my feelings out._

"_And would you please stop trying alright? Nothings gonna change…" I said not wanting to be harsh but I did._

_Oh no she's gonna cry no I freakin' forgot she is a cry baby! NO NO NO! FUCK I'm SO FUCKED!_

_She is so gonna cry_

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

_Every time of the year she goes emotional then after a week she's all fine and dandy._

_Nothing came…? Instead I heard her…_

_-laughed. I knew it was fake. She was trying to control her emotions this time. For gods sake we are entering highs chool now and she still likes me? Sighs. Can she have a hint that I don't like her as a girlfriend material or whatever._

"_Gomen, I mean yeah,~" Lucy said and I saw her figure shaking trying to control herself and her eyes tells a different story._

"_It's alright… I just wanted to tell you my feeling that's all. See you tomorrow bye!~ Natsu I'll go ahead I have errands to run and all." Lucy said cheerfully as she gave me one last smile and ran away._

"_Lucy wai-" I tried to call her back I felt guilty a little but who cares that what I really felt about her._

_Was I that mean to her?_

_I sighed._

_Some things never change she always confessed every valentines ever since we were like 5. Gee~_

"_What's this I mumbled…" as I saw something on the floor and picked it up._

_To: Natsu_

_From: Lucy~_

…

"-Lucy Heartfilia would leave me alone and get out of my life…" I whispered and threw the coin in the fountain.

Suddenly I feel warm breeze fanned me and leaves started to fall slowly and dramatic and I suddenly feel sleepy.

My eyes getting groggy and I yawned.

"Hey old man what is happe~?" I said as I fell asleep on the grass.

…

"Well wish granted brat~" The man said then clicked his tongue and disappeared and along with the fountain vanishing into thin air like magic.

"I just hope you wont regret it Brat" His voice echoed as he vanished.

…

"Urghh.. What Happen? Where is that old fart?" I mumbled asking as I stood up and rubbed I eyes and looked around.

"I must've fell asleep while running away from Lucy" I said as I stretched and yawn.

"Oh shit Lucy!" I almost forgot about her she must be crying inside my house for not showing up on time.

I checked my watch and saw I am 30 minutes late.

"Shit!" I cursed as I began to run home.

…

"Lucy!" I shouted huffing as I opened the door and I saw my mom putting food on the dining table.

"Oh Natsu your back and 30 minutes late!~" Mom said as she took off her apron.

"Yeah, Sorry Mom, where is Lucy? I thought you were out for a week with Dad for business trip?" I asked confused blinking.

"Um no Natsu-chan there is no business trip at all. And Lucy our next door neighbor she is such a nice girl ne? You like her don't you? Why don't you talk to her more since you two rarely talk and hang out" Mom said as she got inside the kitchen.

"What rarely talk and hang out?" I mumbled confused.

"Call Wendy upstairs would you tell her I made snacks." Mom said through the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure…" I said. Why do I feel weird something is definitely wrong.

Whatever I'm just tired and I'm going to eat allot.

…

I yawned.

Another day at school.

I stretched and got inside my bathroom shower got dressed and bid goodbye to my Mom and ruff my Lil sister's hair. Dad must be at work.

"Natsu-nii!" Wendy pouted as she swallowed her food.

"Stay in school kiddo" I said and grabbed a bread and stuffed it in my mouth and opened the door knowing Lucy would be there.

"Oha~" I stopped midway to answer lazily Lucy back at her usual morning greeting and walk with me ritual to school.

Hmm, Strange she must have over slept or went to school early if she has morning varsity volleyball practice.

"Hmm, Whatever" I said happily as I get to walk peacefully no Lucy no noise.

…

I went inside the school giving high 5 to some people I know and fist bumping with some of my bro's and all.

I closed my locker expecting to see her face popped in front of me but still no sigh of Lucy.

No Lucy! Yes!

Oh well I could get use to this~ It's so peace and quite so normal. Man I so want this to last.

Maybe the wish worked? Damn, sweet if it did! But I still don't believe in those shit.

Today is Monday I have English first period with her noo! And she is my seatmate.

Meeh~ Whatever I'll just ignore her and be the usual mean me as usual.

…

I slid the door open to see the 2 pair desk empty she is not here yet! Yes!

"Ahh, This is life" I sighed happily.

I sat down and smiled and took my phone out to check some of my messages.

"Haha! I told you Sting that Anime is awesome did you see the part were he kicked the villain's face" A voice said laughing.

That voice seems familiar. Wait I knew that voice. It's~

"Yeah, Thanks for recommending it to me Luce" A guy said.

"Your welcome Sting!" A cherry voice said happily.

~Luce?

Oh it's just Lucy oh wait LUCY!?

I turned around and saw Lucy talking and blushing with some blonde dude bastard name Sting.

We had eye contact and she just smiled at me and went back talking to the blonde dude.

Weirdo, but who cares…

Ok, at least she is not bothering me anymore.

I got a feeling my life will be at peace starting now.

Come to think of it…

No Lucy means no crybaby and annoying me all the time and showing affections to me and getting clingy to me all the time.

YES!

This is gonna be sweet!~

…

**END CHAPTER!**

**Yeah sweet for Natsu or NOT? Hahaha!**

**Will Natsu be ok without Lucy in his life or not?**

**What do ya think? XD**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND LIKED THIS CHAPTER!~ : )  
**

**LOVE U ALL!**

**THANK YOU!**

**TBC**

**R&R**


End file.
